


I'm not okay

by Simphony



Category: Amuse (J-Celebrity)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony





	I'm not okay

A Kimito il suo corpo non piaceva.   
Non c’era niente che fosse al posto giusto. Né i capelli, né i tratti del viso, né le braccia, così incredibilmente lunghe, né le sue gambe, troppo grasse. Era troppo alto per essere un giapponese e troppo magro per essere comunque considerato attraente.  
Non c’era assolutamente nulla che potesse dire che andasse bene e così nelle interviste mentiva sempre.  
Mentiva su sé stesso, mentiva sulle sue preferenze, che di sicuro sarebbero state giudicate troppo stupide per un ragazzo ormai grande e mentiva su tutta la linea quando c’erano quelle domande inutili e imbarazzanti sul suo tipo di ragazza.  
Lì allora rimaneva in silenzio, sperando che qualcun altro riempisse il vuoto oppure si immaginava Soichi ed elencava le sue caratteristiche, omettendo ovviamente che si stava riferendo a qualcuno di reale e che si trovava a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Anche essere gay non andava bene.  
A dirla tutta, di lui non c’era nulla che fosse giusto.  
Quella sera era sul tetto dell’albergo dove c’era anche la piscina. Lui e gli altri ragazzi erano a Kyoto per uno spettacolo teatrale.   
Kimito non faceva chissà che parte principale, ma non era nemmeno una comparsa. Aveva abbastanza battute e cambi d’abito da tenersi impegnato tutto il tempo.  
Osservò le sue gambe immerse nell’acqua fino al ginocchio, troppo magre, troppo bianche, troppo glabre.  
Schioccò la lingua. Con che coraggio avrebbe mai potuto dichiararsi a Soichi, a quel ragazzino che sembrava non avere nessun difetto?  
Era bello, simpatico, bravo a recitare, a ballare, a disegnare. Era basso, ma proporzionato con tutto il resto del suo corpo. E poi sorrideva sempre.  
Lui al confronto, sembrava essere la reincarnazione di uno dei figli della “Famiglia Adams”. Anche se uscivano tutti insieme e si divertivano, Kimito sentiva come un muro fra di loro e non riusciva mai a lasciarsi completamente andare, risultando così un po’ apatico.  
« Kimi-chan! » chiamò una voce poco lontano da lui.  
Kimito sussultò, voltandosi immediatamente verso Soichi. Afferrò l’asciugamano, tirando via le gambe e coprendole subito.  
« Ciao Soichi-kun. Che ci fai qua sopra? » mormorò il più piccolo a disagio.  
« C’è la palestra dall’altra parte. Stavo correndo sul tappeto elettrico e ti ho visto e sono venuto qua. Scusa se sono tutto sudato. »  
« Dovresti rientrare, se prendi freddo quando sei ancora tutto sudato rischi di ammalarti, lo sai bene. »  
« Si mamma! » lo prese in giro « Senti qua, facciamo così. Io ora vado a farmi una doccia e mi sistemo per bene. Dopo sfidiamo il coprifuoco del manager e andiamo a farci uno spuntino da qualche parte, che ne dici? »  
« Eh? Non siamo mica all’elementari! » rise Kimito « Il manager si arrabbierebbe moltissimo se non ci trovasse nelle stanze e poi… » il ragazzo si morse un labbro « Mangiare? A quest’ora? Lo sai che tutti i carboidrati che assumiamo dopo una certa ora non vengono smaltiti dal nostro organismo? » esclamò poi, sempre più preoccupato.  
Soichi lo fissò a bocca aperta e in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
« E allora? Ogni tanto fa bene uscire dalla dieta e fare cose senza senso! Tu non le hai mai fatte, vero? Delle pazzie, dico. »  
Kimito tentò di ripensare alla sua vita prima di diventare un attore. Era un bravo figlio, studiava, faceva sport e attività extra scolastiche ma no, di pazzie non ne aveva mai fatte.  
Scosse la testa, perplesso.  
« Perché, tu le hai fatte? »  
L’altro rise.  
« Certo che sì. Metà dei capelli bianchi di mia madre sono colpa mia. »  
« Eh? Davvero? E che hai fatto? »  
« Ah! » esclamò il più grande « Non te lo dico. Usciamo di nascosto e andiamo a fare un giro e ti dico tutto. »  
« E se ci scoprono? »  
« Il massimo che possono fare è rimproverarci e chiuderci in camera! Di certo non possono sostituirci ormai, la tournèe è già iniziata. »  
« Sì ma… »  
« Niente “ma”. E’ così che si fanno le pazzie. Senza pensarci troppo. »   
Soichi lo afferrò per le mani, tirandolo agilmente in piedi e gli sorrise. Kimito arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.  
« Va bene allora. Però mi devi dire un sacco di cose. » lo minacciò il più piccolo puntandogli il dito contro.  
« Sissignore. » promise Soichi facendo il saluto militare « Allora adesso vado a farmi la doccia! Ti aspetto fra un quarto d’ora davanti alla tua stanza. » esclamò.  
E poi Kimito rimase di nuovo da solo in piscina, stampato sul volto un sorriso che non riusciva a spazzare via.

Quando aprì la porta, Kimito si trovò davanti un Soichi sorridente, come sempre. Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di salutarlo che lo afferrò per il polso, trascinandolo via.  
« Cos… Soichi-kun! » esclamò correndogli dietro.  
« Forza corri! Il manager in questo momento è nella stanza di Takkun, potrebbe uscire da un momento all’altro. »  
« Cosa? » quasi Kimito si strozzò da solo per quella notizia.  
La stanza di Takuya era proprio quella davanti alla sua.  
« Ma sei pazzo? » esclamò di nuovo mentre scendevano rapidamente le scale.  
Soichi rise, eppure lui non desiderò nemmeno per un momento di fermarsi. Continuava a corrergli dietro, lungo le scale, nella hall dell’albergo, continuarono anche quando raggiunsero la strada, fino a che non ebbero messo qualche viuzza fra loro e l’hotel.  
Quando si fermarono, Kimito si appoggiò alle ginocchia, ansimando, mentre Soichi era appoggiato al muro dietro di lui. Rideva, senza fermarsi un secondo e Kimito sentì il cuore aprirsi mentre lo osservava.  
« Ah! Le cose pazze fanno davvero stare bene. »  
« Che cosa diremo al manager quando ci chiamerà? »  
« Uhm. » fece pensieroso il più grande « Mi inventerò qualcosa di convincente, promesso! Ora andiamo, ho una fame che non ci vedo. Quella cena misero mi ha messo solo ancora più appettito. »  
Camminarono un po’ in silenzio, raggiungendo l’argine del fiume poco distante dall’albergo camminando in silenzio. Si guardava intorno, osservando il profilo dei templi che si stagliava di fronte a lui, lungo la linea dell’orizzonte, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca serale delle terre del sud.   
Sentiva il calore della pelle di Soichi accanto a lui, che camminava altrettando in silenzio, a volte facendo qualche passo ad occhi chiusi, come se anche lui si stesse finalmente rilassando dopo tanto tempo.  
E Kimito si sentiva nella stessa identica maniera. Era tranquillo, dopo tanto tanto tempo. stava bene in quel momento, come se tutti i problemi che aveva con sé stesso fossero improvvisamente spariti.  
Continuarono a camminare, fino a che non trovarono una serie di banchetti di ramen e yakiniku. Si avvicinarono ad uno di ramen, e si sedettero sempre in silenzio, ordinando solo un succo di frutta, rigorosamente con più del 52% di frutta fresca utilizzata, e poi osservò l’enorme ciotola di ramen alla carne che l’amico aveva ordinato.  
Si sentì quasi male per lui, ma Soichi non sembrava preoccuparsene. Kimito stava bene in quel momento, come se tutti i problemi che aveva con sé stesso fossero improvvisamente spariti.  
Quello era stato uno dei motivi per cui si era innamorato di Soichi. Quando stava con lui era sempre felice, aveva le sue attenzioni, gli diceva sempre cose carine. Non si sentiva fuori posto e a disagio accanto a lui e anche se lo amava alla follia, riusciva a stare bene lo stesso, solo standogli vicino.  
« Mi hai promesso i racconti delle tue gesta. » gli ricordò Kimito sorseggiando la sua bevanda.  
« Ah già! » Soichi si battè la mano sulla fronte « Uhm, vediamo. Una delle più folli è stata saltare scuola, prendere uno shinkansen e andare fino a Sapporo. Tornai due settimane dopo. » il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere.  
Kimito lo osservò a bocca spalancata. Se avesse provato lui a fare una cosa del genere, probabilmente sua madre sarebbe arrivata a piedi a Sapporo solo per ucciderlo con le sue mani.  
« E tua madre? »  
« Ah, gli avevo mandato una mail mentre ero sul treno, così non si è preoccupata troppo. »  
« E perché c’eri andato? »  
Soichi scosse le spalle, il sorriso un po’ più triste di prima e Kimito si chiese perché. Non credeva di aver mai visto Soichi triste. Un po’ pensieroso, forse, quando studiava le coreografie e i copioni, ma mai triste.  
« Volevo incontrarmi con un amico. C’era un matsuri in quel periodo dell’anno a Sapporo e desideravo intensamente andarci con lui. Che stupido, vero? » scoppiò a ridere poi, tornando a mangiare la sua ciotola di ramen, come se nulla fosse successo.  
Kimito scosse le spalle.  
« Se ne è valsa la pena, allora non serve avere rimpianti, no? » mormorò continuando a bere.  
Soichi smise di mangiare, osservandolo in silenzio. Kimito sentiva il suo sguardo addosso e arrossì, imbarazzato, distogliendo immediatamento lo sguardo.  
« Ah, scusa. Era una faccenda privata, quindi magari non volevi un parere mio. Mi dispiace, davvero! »  
« Ah, che scemo che sei Kimi-chan! » gli diede una pacca sulla spalla « Mi ero stupito perché hai detto le stesse cose che mi ha detto mia madre quando sono tornato a Tokyo. Deve essere perché avete la stessa sensibilità, no? E’ una cosa che mi piace molto. »  
Il rossore sulle guance di Kimito aumentò e si morse un labbro.  
« E tu Kimi-chan? » chiese poi « Qual è la cosa più pazza che hai fatto? »  
Il ragazzo ci pensò su attentamente. La sua vita era sempre stata abbastanza piatta, senza nessun scossone particolare.   
Era sempre andato bene a scuola, ci andava più che volentieri ed era abbastanza schivo da essere riuscito ad evitare anche le attenzioni dei bulli che si divertivano nella sua scuola. Aveva solo due amici, nemmeno così stretti con cui si sentiva raramente, anche all’epoca delle scuole.  
Frequentava il club di recitazione fin dalle elementari e poi alle superiori era entrato nell’Amuse. Anche là la sua vita era continuata con lo stesso spessore di prima. Praticamente inesistente.  
« Ho passato l’ora di educazione fisica in infermeria fingendo di avere mal di pancia. » rispose pensieroso.  
Soichi scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere e di nuovo Kimito si impettì, fissandolo imbarazzato.  
« E’ la cosa meno folle che io abbia mai sentito in tutta quanta la mia vita. » rise ancora il più grande, senza nemeno riuscire a mangiare.  
« Io… mi dispiace se non ho una vita interessante come la tua! » esclamò a voce alta Kimito, alzandosi in piedi.  
Fece per andarsene, ma Soichi lo prese di nuovo per il polso, tirandolo verso di sé.  
« Mi dispiace averti deriso Kimi-chan. E’ un bene aver una vita più normale, lo sai? » sorrise ancora « Sono convinto che se ci scavo più a fondo, posso trovare cose molto più interessanti di una fuga a Sapporo. So che dentro di te hai qualcosa Kimi-chan. Qualcosa di bello e importante, che non ha nessun altro e che a me piace tantissimo. La mia è solo la vita di un buffone a cui piace divertirsi. La tua ha qualcosa di speciale. »  
Kimito arrossì ancora e ancora. Non riuscì a dire nulla, il fiato spezzato, in attesa di una qualunque altra parola di Soichi, ma non riuscì a sopportare quel silenzio ancora di più.  
« Io non possiedo niente del genere Soichi-kun. Sono una persona normale, con una vita un po’ piatta e non ho niente di interessate da mostrarti. »  
« Non è vero. A me piace il tuo sorriso, la tua passione e la tua timidezza. Ci sono tante cose che mi piacciono di te Kimi-chan e vorrei solo che tu mi dessi la possibilità di poterle scoprire tutte. Sei meglio di come ti vedi e se mi dai solo un’occasione, ti mostrerò quanto io ti veda bello. » sospirò « Adesso sono in una fase di transizione della mia vita. Mi devo staccare da un passato a cui voglio smettere di pensare troppo, voglio smettere di stare male, di impazzire e di soffrire inutilmente. Desidero andare avanti Kimi-chan e desidero farlo con te. Non so tu che cosa pensi in realtà di me, ma non voglio più avere rimpianti. Mai più. »  
Kimito non rispose. Distolse lo sguardo, senza avere la facoltà di pensare a nulla. Quello che l’altro gli aveva detto era in tutto e per tutto una dichiarazione. Non sapeva ancora stabilire che cosa volesse esattamente Soichi da lui, ma aveva un tono talmente serio che non poteva ignorare le sue parole.  
Non poteva e soprattutto non voleva ignorarle. Accennò un sorriso, ancora senza guardarlo e Soichi rimase ancora in attesa, in silenzio.  
« Soichi-kun, io… »  
« Hirama! Totani! » tuonò una voce all’improvviso.  
I due si voltarono all’improvviso e Kimito potè vedere il manager correre verso di loro. Il ragazzo sentì le gambe cedergli, il cuore iniziare a battere senza controllo.  
Le dita di Soichi si allentarono dal suo polso e subito Kimito sentì come se qualcosa mancasse da accanto a lui, ma era un pensiero abbastanza stupido. Nonostante tutto, anche se non gli aveva dato una risposta, Soichi era là, a pochi centimetri da lui, a portata di mano, come mai era stato.  
« Cosa stavate facendo? Domani c’è il primo spettacolo a Kyoto, dobbiamo stare qua una settimana e voi ve ne andate a zonzo come se niente fosse? Siete minorenni sotto la mia responsabilità, lo sapete? » tuonò ancora a voce alta, poco interessato agli sguardo perplessi dei passanti che li stavano fissando.  
Kimito avrebbe voluto seppellirsi in quel momento. Sentiva l’imbarazzo e la vergogna mangiarlo lentamente e non riusciva a fare altro che a fissarsi le scarpe.  
« Hirama-kun, è stata una tua idea, vero? » domandò con tono rassegnato il manager « Lo sai, quante volte te lo devo ancora ripetere? Io so che tu sei un bravissimo, anzi, un ottimo attore e hai davanti a te una carriera piena di successi. Ma se l’agenzia viene a sapere di questo tuo comportamento puoi dire addio a tutto quello a cui tieni di più. »  
Soichi si inchinò, il pù profondamente che potè.  
« Mi dispiace! E’ stata tutta una mia idea, mi stavo annoiando in camera e ho trascinato con me Totani-kun. Non lo dica a nessuno, per favore! »  
Il manager sospirò ancora, voltandosi finalmente verso Totani, ma probabilmente gli fece talmente pena che decise di non dirgli niente.  
« Forza, torniamo in albergo. Domani le prove iniziano per le nove, ero passato nella vostra stanza per avvisarvi. » sospirò di nuovo.  
Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Soichi, alzandolo.  
« Su su Hirama-kun. » commentò con un tono di voce più rilassato « Andiamo in albergo, questi sono stati giorni difficili per tutti, immagino. »  
Soichi si alzò eretto e di nuovo Kimito intravide quello sguardo triste, ma di nuovo non disse nulla.  
Nemmeno Soichi parlò. Distolse lo sguardo e, senza guardare nessuno, s’incamminò di nuovo lungo la strada per tornare in albergo.  
La pioggia lo stava bagnando da capo a pedi ma non gli importava. Camminava e basta, lontao da tutti, lontano da lui

Nei giorni seguenti agli occhi di tutti Soichi sembrava essere il solito Soichi, quelle che rideva, che faceva battute, che si divertiva con tutti. Solo Kimito sembrava notare sempre quella nota di tristezza che dalla sera della loro fuga non lo aveva più abbandonato.  
Da quel momento inoltre non erano riusciti a parlarsi nemmeno un secondo. Soichi sembrava troppo occupato ad evitarlo, inventandosi scuse sempre più idiote pur di evitare di stare con lui.  
Alla fine dell’ultimo spettacolo a Kyoto, dopo ormai una settimana, Kimito, si avvicinò alla postazione di Soichi, intento a struccarsi e a chiacchierare con Takuya.  
« Soichi-kun. » chiamò a voce bassa e il più grande lo fissò attraverso lo specchio.  
« Kimi-chan, dimmi tutto. »  
Un Kimito si infastidì a quell’appellativo che di solito gli piaceva tanto. Era una settimana che non si parlavano e lui voleva solo sapere perché improvvisamente veniva evitato come se osse portatore di una malattia mortale. In fondo era stato Soichi ad avvicinarsi a lui, Soichi a trascinarlo nelle sue pazzie e follie, Soichi a dichiararsi al banco del ramen e infine era sempre stato Soichi ad evitarlo.  
Voleva una spiegazione, una qualunque.  
« Dopo possiamo parlare? Devo chiederti di… uhm… delle spiegazioni su… il tuo programma di palestra, ecco. Ho intenzione di iscrivermi in palestra quando torniamo a Tokyo domani e… volevo un tuo consiglio. »  
« Un mio consiglio? Ma se ti iscrivi in palestra non avrai un personal trainer? Lui sarà sicuramente più competente di me, io non sono bravo, vado a caso. » rise Soichi distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e tornando a struccarsi.  
Kimiti sentì qualcosa dentro di lui iniziare ad incrinarsi. Soichi lo stava di nuovo evitando e non riuscì a fare a meno di sentire la rabbia impossessarsi di lui. Aveva voglia di prenderlo a pugni per quanto si sentiva tradito, sebbene sapesse che non aveva motivo di sentirsi in quella maniera.  
Magari le parole di Soichi di quella sera al banco del ramen erano solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
In fondo, perché fra tutti quanti avrebbe dovuto interessarsi proprio a lui? Non era né bello, né particolarmente bravo a recitare, né interessante. Si era ritrovato in quel casino solo perché aveva creduto che potesse esserci qualcosa, che realmente Soichi potesse innamorarsi di una nullità come lui, ma evidetemente si era illuso.  
« Va bene. » mormorò a voce bassa « Probabilmente hai ragione te, chiedere a qualcun altro è sicuramente la scelta migliore Hirama-kun. » sibilò con tono tagliente.  
A quell’appellativo Soichi fece scattare immediatamente lo sguardo verso di lui, per poi distoglierlo altrettanto velocemente.  
« Socchan! » ringhiò Takuya piegandosi leggermente verso di lui.  
Kimito attese qualche altro secondo, sperando in una replica, ma quando si rese conto che l’altro sarebbe rimasto ins ilenzio, gli diede le spalle, tornando alla sua postazione.  
Sentiva gli occhi lucidi, ma non sarebbe scoppiato a piangere. Kouki accanto a lui lo osservava stranito, come se fosse seduto vicino ad una bomba pronta ad esplodere.  
Improvvisamente era calato un silenzio imbarazzante nel camerino e nessuno osava più aprire bocca. Kimito si limitò a struccarsi, ringraziando di essersi già lavato e cambiato. Aprì la borsa del trucco, facendo scivolare dentro tutto ciò che era sparpagliato sulla postazione, staccò dallo specchio tutte le immagini del trucco e le infilò dentro la sua borsa a tracolla.  
Diede un ultimo sguardo in giro e poi, sempre mentre tutti gli altri lo fissava, lasciò la stanza.  
Solo nel corridoio Kimito si concesso un sospirò tremolante e si asciugò le guance umide. Almeno era riuscito a non singhiozzare e ad asciugarsi gli occhi mentre si struccava. Sempre in silenzio se ne tornò in camera.  
Quando il manager lo avvisò che la cena per loro era pronta Kimito gli disse che non se la sentiva di mangiare e che probabilmente si sarebbe fatto portare in camera una camomilla. Sulla soglia il ragazzo notò che il manager avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa. Rimase immobile là, accanto alla porta, ma poi annuì senza dire nulla. Gli augurò buona notte e lo lasciò da solo.

Era ormai sera inoltrata quando, seduto sul letto con le ginocchia al petto, le coperte tirate su fino al collo e una tazza di tè caldo fra le mani mentre guardava una stupida commedia senza senso alla televisione, Kimito sentì bussare.  
« Chi è? » chiese senza muoversi, abbassando il volume della tv.  
« Sono Doori. Sei occupato? » rispose la voce.  
Kimito sbuffò. Non aveva una particolare voglia di vedere nessuno, in quel momento nemmeno uno dei suoi migliori amici. Doori voleva sempre sapere tutto, la maggior parte delle volte per aiutarlo, altre volte per aver solo uno spunto perà spettegolare in giro, probabilmente con Takuya.  
Era l’unico con il quale si era confidato riguardo Soichi, riguardo la sua adolescenza, riguardo il disagio che provava con il proprio corpo e la propria sessualità.  
Doori gli era sempre apparso come una divinità. Bello, bravo e talentuoso, riusciva ad essere in pace con sé stesso in qualunque momento. Era gay, esattamente come lui, solo che la viveva come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, probabilmente però sostenuto da una famiglia che aveva accettato tutto di lui.  
No, decisamente non aveva voglia di parlargli di quello che era successo nel camerino e Kimito doveva ancora comprendere che cosa fare da quel punto in poi con il suo rapporto con Soichi.  
Eppure si alzò in piedi lo stesso, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo e aprendo la porta. Doori entrò nella stanza, gettandosi subito sul suo letto.  
« Ah! » gemette sorridendo « Perché il tuo letto è più comodo del mio? » si lamentò « Non è giusto »  
« Pensi solo che sia più comodo solo perché non è il tuo. » sorrise Kimito.  
Doori lo fissò, pensieroso, prima di annuire.  
« Hai ragione. Sono proprio una pessima persona. » poi sospirò, sedendosi meglio « Sono passato per parlarti di Soichi. »  
« Ah, Docchan, non penso di poter sostenere una conversazione su di lui, io… » scosse la testa, accennando un sorriso « Non fa niente, davvero. »  
Il più grande lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi scoppiò a ridere, senza riuscire a fermarsi. Kimito lo fissò, quasi offeso. Era la seconda volta in una settimana che quello che diceva suscitava quel tipo di risata. Si sedette seccato sulla sedia, tornando a bere la sua camomilla.  
« Scusami. » tentò di dirgli l’amico fra le lacrime delle risate « Non volevo è che l’hai detta talmente grossa che era impossibile non ridere, no? »  
Il giovane si morse un labbro, pensieroso. Sì, forse sì, Doori non aveva mai così tanto torto.  
« Insomma, cosa volevi dirmi di così importante su quello là? Non c’è altro da aggiungere come abbiamo potuto notare prima, no? »  
Doori dondolò un po’ su sé stesso, osservando la stanza pensieroso.  
« Io penso che tu debba parlare con Soichi. Sono successe molte cose nel suo passato, un passato che non vuole ricordare ma che è sempre là, pronto a fargli del male. Non so di preciso cosa sia successo ma… » scosse le spalle « Credo davvero che tu dovresti parlargli. »  
Kimito rimase in silenzio.  
« Non lo so. Mi sento preso in giro perché lui ha detto… insomma… » arrossì di nuovo ripensando alle parole di quella sera.  
« Allora? Che cosa ti ha detto? Su, dimmelo. »  
« Uhm, cose stupide. » borbottò « Che gli piace il mio sorriso e che vorrebbe scoprire ogni lato di me e che lui mi vede bello e che vuole farmi vedere quanto sono interessante. Poi ha aggiunto che vuole staccarsi dal passato e che vuole andare avanti e vuole farlo con me. »  
Se solo ci ripensava, Kimito si sentiva stupido. Come aveva potuto credere a quelle parole così belle e così tanto desiderate? Doveva essere stato solo uno scherzo, nulla di più.  
« Oh chi immaginava che Soichi potesse essere così romantico? » esclamò Doori alzandosi in piedi.  
« Allora è deciso! Ora andiamo e ci parli, non posso vederti mentre soffri come un animale, poi sarò costretto ad abbatterti. »  
« Cosa? No, grazie. Docchan, non me la sento, dico sul serio. » si divincolò dalla presa del ragazzo sul suo polso « Doori, no. Non voglio parlarci io… non lo voglio obbligare a dirmi cose che non vuole dire. Se è ancora così attaccato al suo passato vuol dire che non è ancora pronto per andare avanti. »  
« Ma Kimi-chan… »  
« Io lo aspetterò. Mi conosco bene e lo so che lo aspetterò perché lo amo troppo. Non so perché abbia deciso di ignorarmi e se mi ama davvero. » scosse le spalle « Prima o poi me lo dirà, no? Soichi non è un tipo che lascia le cose a metà. »  
« Suppongo di no. » borbottò Doori poco convinto « Ma sappi che se ti farà soffrire, allora lo affogherò nell’oceano. » esclamò minaccioso avviandosi verso la porta.  
« Va bene. » sorrise Kimito accompangnandolo « Buona notte Docchan! »  
« Mh. Buona notte Kimi-chan. »   
Kimito tornò solo nella sua stanza e si gettò nel letto. Affondò il viso nel cuscino, spegnendo la luce.  
La partenza era prevista presto il giorno dopo e sperava solo di prendere sonno presto eppure le parole di Soichi si mischiavano insieme a quelle di Doori e non riuscì a fare nulla per tirarle fuori dalla sua testa.


End file.
